


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Weasley Jumpers, a very merry drarry christmas, day twenty-five of twenty-five, mentioned panic attacks, no actual panic attacks though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day twenty five- draco receives his first weasley jumper
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty-four of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

It was a cold Christmas day, probably the coldest Draco had ever felt. Both he and Harry were bundled up in winter coats, hats, gloves, and scarves as they made their way to the Burrow. It was currently nine in the morning, much earlier than anyone else would be showing up, but Molly had insisted on having Harry and Draco over much earlier than everyone else. 

This would be Draco's first Christmas at the Burrow, as well as his and Harry's first official one as a couple (they had yet to define what their relationship was during their eighth year Christmas, which was one year prior). So, in order to help ease Draco into the whole thing Molly had suggested he and Harry arrive much earlier than everyone else.

They arrived at the Burrow just fine, and took their time taking off all of their winter gear and hanging it up. Almost immediately Molly noticed their arrival, and quickly shuffled them into the kitchen. "Come now, dears," she said, "I'll make you some food, and we can chat while you eat."

Harry smiled in thanks and took a seat in the kitchen, dragging Draco down with him. They talked about random, miscellaneous topics while Molly made the two men some food, and continued to talk even as they ate. Eventually, Harry got up to go and talk with Arthur about something, leaving Draco and Molly alone together in the kitchen.

"Draco, dear," started Molly, a hint of uncertainty in her tone, "there's something I'd like to give you."

"What is it?" asked Draco in a small voice.

Molly got up and retrieved a lumpily wrapped gift from a nearby hutch. She walked over to Draco and presented the gift to him, "I usually give these out while we open presents, but I figured that since it's your first time here, you might get a bit overwhelmed if I did that. Harry's told me about those panic attacks you get sometimes."

Draco nodded slowly. Ever since the war Draco had had some pretty bad panic attacks when he got too overwhelmed, or if too much attention was on him. He had told Harry to make sure that Molly was aware of this fact, and thankfully she was. 

"So," Molly continued on, "I decided to give you this now."

She placed the gift in his hands, and he shakily started to open it. Based purely on feel, he thought he already knew what it was, but that didn't stop the few tears that slipped out upon opening the gift. It was a Weasley jumper. His very own Weasley jumper. Draco knew that receiving one of these meant that you were practically family. The jumper was a dark green in color, with a large silver 'D' in the center. Draco could feel his throat constricting a bit from the emotions he was trying to reel back, but he wanted to get out a small "Thank you," before being pulled into a large hug by Molly.

"You're welcome, Draco," replied Molly as she rubbed her hand up and down Draco's back.

Harry then reentered the kitchen and sat down in the chair next to Draco. Once Molly released Draco from the hug, the blond held up the jumper, which was still in his hands, to show Harry. Harry nodded with a smile and kissed Draco on the cheek, "Welcome to the family," he whispered in Draco's ear.

Soon the conversation turned to more pleasant topics (like how work was going or what their plans were for the coming weeks) as the rest of the Weasleys and their partners slowly arrived throughout the late morning. The rest of the day went over smoothly, and Draco had an amazing time. It was the best (and coldest) Christmas he'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, i hope you enjoyed today's one shot, as it is the final day in "a very merry drarry christmas"! i'd just like to thank you all for reading, even if you've only read a few of the one shots, or if you've read them all. i truly do appreciate you! i'd especially like to thank all those who have commented on this series, comments mean the world to me, so thank you. finally, if you would like to see more of my work, feel free to go back and read some of my older works, or keep on the look for any news works of mine in the coming months!


End file.
